The Beginning of the End
by luv2write89
Summary: My take on second season.Claire runs away with West, Sylar has his powers back and uses Mohinder and Molly to find Claire, Peter discovers his identity. . other main characters included. It'll all leads to one last showdown with Sylar.  please r
1. Chapter 1

This is my first heroes fan fic, so I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review

* * *

Six months after the explosion . . .

Cork, Ireland . . .

"Peter, Ricky's got the money. Come on, let's get out of here." Caitlin whispered nervously as she tugged on his arm.

"Wait, hold on . . .I can hear . . .there are two more guards coming. Hurry, get to the van." Peter said as he gently pushed Caitlin towards the exit. She stumbled a few feet before turning around to face him.

"But Peter . . ."She began, her face full of worry and concern.

"I'll be fine, remember?" Peter said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know but still, be careful, okay?" Caitlin said softly.

"I will. Now go. . ."Peter said. He waited until he saw her exit the building and then he turned around to prepare for the guards that were about to come. He watched as two guards, of stockier build, rounded the corner and spotted him immediately.

"Hey, you there! Freeze!" One of the guards shouted as they both raised their guns. Before they could shoot, Peter lifted his hands up, palm outward and two blue bursts of energy shot out of them and hit the guards. The guards were lifted off their feet and they smashed into the wall, falling to the ground in crumpled heaps, lying deathly still.

Satisfied they were the last of the guards, Peter turned around and he ran for the exit. He threw open the doors and saw the van parked a few feet away and he made a dash for it. He threw open the passenger side door, leaped into the seat and slammed the door behind him.

"Done?" Ricky asked him.

"Yeah, go." Peter said breathlessly. Ricky slammed on the gas and the van peeled out of the parking lot.

"You were amazing Peter. . ."Caitlin said, a huge grin spreading across her face as she leaned forwards and squeezed his shoulder.

"No doubt about it boy-o. You're one of us. . .Check out what we got in the case little sis." Ricky said as a grin spread across his face.

Caitlin took her hand off Peter's shoulder and turned in her seat to see a large, metal briefcase lying on the seat. She placed her hands on the latches and flipped them up. Then she placed both hands on the side of the briefcase and slowly opened it up, gasping at what was inside.

"Peter, this is incredible. . . there must be hundreds of thousands in there." Caitlin whispered as she stared at the bundles and bundles of cash lying inside the briefcase.

"We're raking in way more then we ever have been able to. You're a good man Peter." Ricky said as he turned his head to look at Peter and gave him a grin. Peter smiled back weakly.

"Yeah . . .good." He said softly and turned his head to look out the window. This was what he wanted . . .wasn't it? He had it all. . .amazing powers, all the money in the world and Ricky and Caitlin. A family. Wasn't that enough?

Part of him said yes, but another part of him wanted to find out about his past. It had been six months since he had received the box from Ricky and he had yet to open it. It now sat tucked under his bed and then he realized what was bothering him. It was that box.

He needed to open it before he could ever be happy with the life he had here. He would open the box so that he could let go of the past and move on.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Peter turned his attention towards the window, watching the pedestrians as their van was momentarily stopped. He saw an old couple holding hands and walking down the street and that brought a small smile to his face. He then looked towards an alley and saw a young couple standing feet away from his side of the van. The girl had long, curly blonde hair and the boy had dark brown hair.

His gaze met with hers for just a second and he watched as her eyes widened in recognition and she tugged on the boy's arm, pointing to their van. She looked so familiar . . .like he had seen her before. . .

He looked her right in the eyes and concentrated on her thoughts, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

_"Peter? But how. . .he's alive?! He's alive!" _

Suddenly the van started moving forwards again and Peter pressed his face to the window and looked backwards at the retreating figures in shock. How did that girl know his name?

"Peter, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. . ."Ricky commented as he turned his head to look at him.

"Huh? No, not a ghost but. . .that girl. . .I know her from somewhere . .she looked so familiar. . ." Peter said.

"Could she have been from your past?" Ricky asked and Peter nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah. She's so familiar, but I just can't . . remember." Peter said in frustration.

"You were looking at that couple back there, yeah?" Caitlin asked him softly and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking at them two and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw West, Ricky." Caitlin said and Ricky snorted.

"Yeah, I don't think my little brother would let his son come over here to visit his criminal relatives, do you?" He said. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, causing the three of them to jump.

"Great." Ricky muttered under his breathe.

"Who's West?" Peter asked.

"Our nephew from back in the states. His parents don't exactly approve of our lifestyle." Ricky said, a smirk growing across his face.

"Maybe we should go back. . .Do you want to go back Peter? Maybe the girl can help you regain some of your memory?" Caitlin asked.

"No, it's okay, but I think I'm going to open the box now. . ."Peter said softly. Caitlin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he placed his hand over his.

"No matter what you find Peter, you'll always have us and we'll always be there for you." Caitlin said softly.

"That means a lot. . .thanks. . ."Peter said quietly.

Seconds later, rain began to fall and the rest of the ride home was ridden in silence. . .


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter's up and no reviews still. . .. please read and review

* * *

Costa Verde High School. . .

Claire let out a tired sigh as she shoved her books in her locker and slammed it shut. She then turned away from her locker and had taken a couple of steps forwards when someone's hands suddenly covered her eyes.

She reacted immediately by elbowing the person behind her as hard as she could and she heard a groan of pain as the person removed their hands. She turned around to see West bent over, clutching his stomach in pain and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, West, I am so sorry. You scared me and I didn't know who you were. . .I'm so sorry." Claire said, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh my stomach. . .it really hurts." West groaned as he doubled over even more.

"West, I'm sorry . . . Do you want me to get the nurse or something cuz I can do that. . .I-I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry." Claire rambled, her face full of concern.

"Can you . . ."West began but he let out another groan. Claire placed a hand on his shoulder, bent down and leaned in close so that their faces were inches apart.

"Can I what? What do you need me to do. . ." Claire began but West looked up into her face and cut her off with a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and straightened up, a big grin on his face. Claire stood up as well and punched him in the arm.

"You jerk. You really had me worried." Claire said, a small smile on her face.

"Nice to know you care so much. . ."West teased and he began tickling her.

"Well we've been together six months, of course I do and stop it. Stop it!" Claire squealed as she swatted away his hands but he still persisted, tickling her in the ribs.

"Or what?" West teased as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Or I won't go out with you tonight and I'll actually go to cheerleading practice instead." Claire said and she placed her arms around his neck.

"Well then I won't. . ." West began but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Actually go to cheerleading practice, huh?" Said a voice from behind and Claire immediately leapt away from West, turning to face the familiar voice. Her father stood a few feet away, his arms folded across his chest.

"I, uh, better get going. . .see you later Claire." West said and he turned and quickly walked away.

"Dad, I can explain . . ."Claire began but her father walked over to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm, leaning in close.

"We are going to have a long talk when we get home young lady. You are in serious trouble." He said angrily and he let go of her arm, straightening up.

"Come on." He said and he began to walk away. Claire ran her fingers through her hair and groaned as she trudged along after her dad.

At the Bennet house. . .

"You lied to me Claire. Right to my face." Noah Bennet shouted angrily as he slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, causing her to flinch.

"Oh give it a rest dad. It's not like you haven't done it before." Claire snapped back.

"That is not the point; we are talking about you and your safety. I allowed you to become a cheerleader Claire and what do I see when I get to school? You in the arms of some boy, which I told you specifically not to do! What were you thinking?" He shouted at her.

"I was thinking I needed a friend and then things ended up turning into more. It's different though. He's different, just please; listen to me for once." Claire shouted, on the verge of tears.

"I've listened to everything you've said dad, done everything you've said. You have no idea how much I've lost because of you. I know you keep saying it's for my own good but how would you know because you're not me. I mean, I'm only seventeen years old and you keep me locked up like I'm . . .I'm some delicate little thing that will break so easily but I can take care of myself dad. I know that I can die, that I'm not totally invunerable, I mean, I saw what that guy did to Ted, but keeping me locked up won't save me dad, whether you like it or not. Thanks to you I have no friends whatsoever, which is something you should know all about, but unlike you I need them. I feel so alone and miserable and it's not fair because you take everyone away that gets close to me. I mean, erasing Zack's mind ?" She said as tears ran down her face and she lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"You can't keep protecting me from everything. Believe it or not, not everyone out there is out to get me, especially not West. You don't even know him. Yeah, he knows about my powers but I played by your rules. He began talking to me at school and you know what? I ignored him at first, but then he found out and I was freaking out because I knew how much trouble that would be but guess what? He has powers too. I found someone that is going through what I am going through Dad and it feels so good to be able to talk to someone about it. He understands me in ways that you never will and if you can't trust him then trust me. Please, just trust me for once." Claire finished, her bottom lip trembling as she was struggling to keep her composure. Noah Bennet let out a sigh as he placed both hands on the table and bowed his head. After a few seconds he looked up and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Claire, your grounded for a month." He said firmly.

"What?! Did you not hear a single word I said?!" Claire cried out as tears began to fall down her face.

"That is not fair. . ." She shouted angrily.

"Claire, you are not allowed to see this boy again or talk to him or I will . . ."Her dad began.

"Or you'll what? Erase his memories just like you did to Zack?" Clare snapped at him.

"Claire that was different. . ."He began but she let out a laugh of disbelief.

"I cannot believe you. You're unbelievable and you almost had me fooled. Again! I thought you had changed dad but you're just as much as a monster as you were before." Claire said in disgust as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Claire-bear. . ."Noah began but she spun around and walked back into the kitchen, her face flushed in anger.

"No, you do NOT get to call me that anymore . . . you are lucky that my real father is dead otherwise I would be living with him. . ."She sobbed as she turned and fled, running up the stairs towards her room.

"Claire. . ."Noah called out as he let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He got up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Claire, honey. I'm sorry." He said as he looked up the stairs. He waited about ten minutes before walking up the stairs. Hopefully she would have calmed down a little by now.

He walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Claire? Claire, can I come in?" He asked and he folded his arms across his chest. He waited a couple of seconds and knocked again.

"Claire?" Honey?" He asked in concern. After not getting a response, he placed his hand on the door knob and quickly opened it to see Claire slipping out of her window, one leg inside her room, one leg outside the window.

"Claire!" He barked and she turned her head to look at him.

"I can't do this anymore dad. I've had enough of you and I've had enough of you trying to protect me. If you can't listen to me then I'm out of here. I'm tired of doing things your way." Claire said and she turned her attention towards the window.

At first, Noah thought she was going to jump and try to run but he watched as she swung both legs out the window, sat on the ledge and then was scooped into someone's arms, so he ran to the window to see who was taking his daughter. When he reached the window, he stared in shock as he saw West hovering a few feet away with Claire in his arms.

"Sorry Mr. Bennet." West said softly and then Noah watched in shock as West flew away with Claire. . .


End file.
